youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Le Fleur
Sasha Le Fleur is Charlie Barkin's beautiful love interest and the secondary tritagonist of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. She's an Irish Setter and Sheena Easton does both her speaking and singing voices. Her Personality Sasha is kind, protective, loving, good hearted, independent and smart with a strong personality. She dosen't often show her soft side to strangers, but is kind to people who are nice to her. She's also very brave in dangerous situations, proven near the end of the second film where she aids everyone in the battle against Red. Sasha also has a lovely singing voice, as shown in her first appearance. Appearance Sasha is a beautiful Irish Setter with golden fur and her underbelly is light golden-cream. She has dark brown hair which blends in with her golden fur. She also has light green eyes, and catches the eyes of many male dogs. All dogs go to heaven 2 Sasha first appears when the announcer calls her up for the next talent revealing her full name "Sasha La'Fleur" the crowd claps howles and whistles as her sillouet is shown through a wall. She ends up stepping out of the area and is revealed singing a song about how she's not willing to take a man for whatever they have to offer. She appears to Charlie instantly and he becomes attracted to her basically falling in love and stalks her around the bar while she's singing, but she doesn't notice him cause he's a ghost. At the bar, the announcer tells Sasha that she sings pretty good for a stray to much of Sasha's care she asks if she can have her prize after winning the talent show. He ends up giving her a bone with a first place ribbon which disappoints her claiming that they had a meal for the winner. The announcer sweet talks Sasha into having dinner with him that night until Sasha rejects him and takes the bone anyways. She sees a puppy whimpering for something to eat, because of Sasha's kindness she scoots him the bone to let him have and then catches a buffet near her eyes and she turns to make sure nobody was paying attention and she starts picking up different food. As she stuffing food on a small napkin, Charlie appears scaring her and he compiment about her singing voice. Sasha is not interested by what Charlie has to say or himself in general so she ignores him but end up dropping her food due to Charlie "supposely" helping her which she didn't want. As they get caught Charlie tells Sasha he'll handle it and while he talks she runs off, leaving Charlie and Itchy to go follow her. When Charlie and Itchy step place in a small ditch, Sasha appears and end up growling at the two and notices Charlie. Charlie gives her the food she forgot and she thanks him kindly but insecurly kind of embarrased. Charlie ask if she'd like some company with that food, she tells him sorry because she has a "Kid". Charlie thinking pups, but really Sasha had a Human kid she was caring for who ran away from home name David. David is able to talk to Charlie and Itchy but not Sasha until Charlie uses his miracle by sneak kissing her to get her able to talk to David too. She disgusts and snaps out then David overhears which she feel embarrased and left confused. She learns Charlie is a angel by forcing him to tell her the truth on who he is. With David thinking Charlie is his guardian angel to the dismay of Sasha she questions why he ran away from home after finding out he wasn't lost. Charlie is up for the idea of David becoming a street performer but to Sasha's dismay she disagrees and think he should go home instead. But David refuses to go on her side. So they end up leaving Sasha outnumbered and Charlie ask if she was coming. Sasha without saying anthing scowls him and said she will keep a eye on him. As their walking down a block Charlie tries talking to her again asking if she was involved with anyone and she tells him no quickly and that she's not taking any applications. Charlie still pressuring her ask the qualities she want in a certain male dog she gives him a run down of differnt things. Later on, she questions Itchy why is Charlie taking so long in the police department and what's it all about. Itchy refuses to tell her until Charlie re-appears and says they gone have to bust the horn out she questions what do he mean by "it" Itchy tells Charlie not to say, but he does anyways. She is seen helping the boys escape with the horn and out of the police station. When David is performing his talent on Easy Street Sasha's not that interested considering she thought it was a bad idea in the first place, but she goes along with it. But soon as his talent act is ruined, they go under a bridge for shelter from the rain she twirls his hair around and David reminds her his mom use to do that same thing. While Itchy and David are chowing on food, Sasha notice Charlie's upset and walks where he's at to confront him saying he's doing a good job taking care of David. Charlie convinces, and tells Sasha everything and that he's not David's guardian angel, but a errand boy sent from Heaven to catch a horn. Sasha sees how disappointed he is, because he found somebody special. She feels sorry for him and she instantly develops her feelings for Charlie and sings a love song implying no matter where he go she'll always be with him. Once the song ends and soon as she and Charlie was about to kiss he disappears before her leaving her in shock. Later, David and Sasha are alone at the bus station. Sasha trying to get David to pick a bus route but David still refuses to go without Charlie by his side. After David's distracted, she turns around and notices he's being captivated by CarFace she tries to stop him but is blocked by a moving train before her. Charlie rescues David from Red and pushes him on a boat where Itchy and Sasha is telling them to get David home safe. While Charlie is fighting the hell cat RED, Sasha and the gang help out by trapping Red's tail into a pipe. Finally, once Red is destroyed Annabel sends Charlie and Itchy back to the heavens, Charlie insist to David that Sasha is going to take him home instead, an upset Sasha is disappointed he has to go and tells Charlie that she loves him and she and David watches as the heavens closes. Near the end, a saddened David and Sasha are walking down his home block almost to his house until Sasha senses something coming their way which worries her. Then, they find out Charlie returned permantly and Sasha is excited. Then, they notices David's parents greet his return (David). After David and his family walk inside together, Sasha asks Charlie besides David what was his real reason for coming back until he tells her that he wanted to be with her which shocks Sasha and make her flattered by his request. They almost kiss until David interrupts by saying he worked a bit of magic and reveal their bowls with their name on it. Sasha turns back around to Charlie and they share a nice romantic kiss and walks in together now as a couple. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Animals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Dogs Category:Singer Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Beautiful Girlfriends Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Cartoons Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Girlfriends Category:Married Heroes Category:On and Off Girlfriends Category:Canid Love Interest Category:About Females